Selenium deficiency is closely related to people's health. In 1973, the World Health Organization announced to the world, the trace element selenium is an important and indispensable element in human's life activities. In 1988, the trace element selenium was listed in one of the fifteen essential dietary nutrients that are taken up every day by Chinese Nutrition Society.
China is poor in selenium. According to measurement of relevant department, selenium is lack in 72% lands, and seriously lack in 29% lands. Seventy percent of populations (as high as one billion, covering 22 provinces) need to supplement selenium. The deficiency in selenium may directly lead to decreased immunity according to analysis of scientists. The clinical medical evidences also show that selenium deficiency is associated with over 40 kinds of diseases that threaten to human health and life, such as cancers, cardiovascular diseases, liver diseases, cataracts, pancreatic diseases, diabetes, Keshan disease, reproductive system diseases and so on.
The main functions of selenium are as follows: (1) anti-oxidation, anti-aging, “the first element to keep people young”; (2) to enhance immunity and prevent diseases. Selenium is called as “the king for anti-cancer” by the World Health Organization; (3) to detoxify and disperse blood stasis. Selenium can promote the tissues and organs to eliminate the heavy metals, pesticide residues and excessive blood sugar, blood fat and cholesterol from the body, and purify the circulatory system; (4) radiation protection; (5) to improve the quality of agricultural products, enhance the activity of plant cells, and more and adequate nutrition; (6) to resist pests and diseases. Selenium can partially replace pesticides, to reduce amount of pesticides and pesticide residues. Therefore, selenium plays an irreplaceable role in the health of human and plants.
Yu Ruomu, a famous nutritionist in china, said that “selenium deficiency in human body is associated with the health of millions of people. We shall do a good job of selenium supplement like iodine supplement, especially the selenium supplement in the elderly. At present, it is imperative to do two things:
First, it is necessary to publicize the knowledge of selenium related to human health to the residents, to enhance their awareness on how to prevent selenium deficiency.
Second, strengthen the development and production of selenium-rich products, and promote the selenium-rich products.
At present, the selenium can be supplemented through the following three channels:
(1) Inorganic selenium: Sodium selenite-based, difficult to absorb, easy to be poisoned, unsafe. It should be used to patients under the guidance of physicians, which should not be popularized extensively. In some countries, it is prohibited to add inorganic selenium in foods by legislation.
(2) High-selenium health-care product: It is easy to carry and convenient to take, but expensive.
(3) Selenium-rich agricultural products: selenium is supplemented through normal diets. Besides, it is organic, nutritional selenium, with comprehensive nutrition. It is safe, reliable, affordable, and suitable for the masses. It is the main channels to supplement selenium for human.
The selenium content in the existing grain, vegetables, fruits and other natural foods is low; therefore, it is necessary to develop the selenium-rich foods, to relieve the situation of selenium deficiency, which is the most effective channel to promote human health, and an important guarantee for enhancing the overall quality of Chinese nation and building a well-off society.
At present, a variety of selenium-rich plant growth regulators are available on the markets, but there are still some drawbacks. Over the past two decades, the present inventor(s) have focused on relevant studies and applications and made continuous improvements and innovations from the first generation of inorganic selenium agents, to the second generation of selenium complex agents, the third generation of selenoprotein agents and until the fourth generation of peptide selenoprotein agents. Their effects are described as follows:
The first generation of selenium-rich agents, mainly the inorganic selenium agents, could enhance the selenium content in the crops and Chinese herbal medicines. The second generation of selenium-rich agents, mainly the selenium complex agents, could enhance the selenium content in the crops and Chinese herbal medicines, and improve the quality of crop and Chinese herbal medicine products; the third generation of selenium-rich agents, mainly the selenoprotein agents, could enhance the selenium content in the crops and Chinese herbal medicines, and improve the quality of crops and Chinese herbal medicines, with good taste, and it can enhance the antiseptic ability with a long shelf life. The fourth generation of selenium-rich agents, mainly the peptide selenoprotein agents, could enhance the organic selenium content and the output of fruits and vegetables, crops, herbs, and improve resistance to pests and diseases, reduce the use of pesticides, and improve the antiseptic ability with a long shelf life.